Release
by ApocalypticDisaster
Summary: Stop holding back." She whispered. With a offer like that, how could he refuse? KanameXYuki 'lemon'.


**Release**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters, because I'm not that epic._**

**

* * *

**

She was teasing him. Her tongue slid across his teeth at an agonizingly slow pace and his fangs seemed to tangle at the erotic gesture. Her tongue grazed his fang, lightly, but it was enough for a single drop of blood to erupt from the tiny wound and spill into his mouth. The sudden taste of her sweet blood caused his senses to go into overdrive and a gasp slipped from her mouth as he held her tighter against his body when he tore his lips away from hers, his mouth heading south, towards her neck. A long tongue slid out of perfectly shaped lips as Kuran Kaname licked his sisters soft skin. Once. Twice. A third time, each lick driving him crazy. He looked up at Yuki, his eyes shining a brilliant red where they were visible through his brown hair that had fell in his face, silently asking for permission. With a single nod, Yuki gave her approval, and her eyes rolled back slightly as her brother gave her neck a final lick before letting his fangs peirce through her skin, allowing the thick red liquid to enter his mouth.

Kaname drank slowly, savouring the taste of her blood, and her memories that flowed through it. Each kiss the couple shared was replaying his head, and a single moan escaped his throat as he began drinking quicker, his hands moving up to stroke her hair, enjoying the silky feel of it. With one last swallow, he pulled his fangs out, his tongue lapping up every last drop of blood remaining on her alabaster neck before leaning up and pressing his blood soaked lips against Yuki's, letting her taste her own blood. Their lips played together, as Yuki licked the blood off, moving in perfect timing and a loud groan came from Kaname as his sisters leg accidentally brushed between his legs, and against the thickness that was hidden behind his trousers. Yuki froze as she heard the groan, it was the first time she heard him do that, except for when they were feeding, and she was surprised by the effect it had on her. She pressed her lips tighter to his, one hand gripping the collar of his shirt to pull him closer, her lips molding against his. Kaname's hand wandered down from his sisters hair, crawling down her face and neck, against her collar bone, making her shiver in delight and break the kiss. His lips followed the trail of his fingers, leaving open mouthed kisses on her skin, causing Yuki to gasp and wiggle beneath him as he nibbled at the skin.

Yuki bit down on her lip to stop herself from moaning when his mouth headed lower, brushing against the top of her breast as his hand continued down to grasp at the fabric of her nightgown at her waist, holding her against him. Her breathing sped with each kiss, her skin growing hot with every caress his lips gave. Her grip on his collar tightened as her brothers free hand went down to her thigh, stroking the skin there and she couldn't help the moan that slipped through her clenched teeth. One small hand clutched itself in a mess of brown hair, desperate for something to cling onto as Kaname's fingers ascended upwards, slowly feeling each part of her thigh his fingers could grasp. Her name fell from his lips in a whisper as he leaned up to kiss her, slamming their lips together with such force it left her breathless, her hand sliding down to his neck, feeling the pulse under her fingers as another moan escaped her. Something was rising inside her, an internal heat that flooded through her, something begging for release, making her crave his touch. But, before she could identify the foreign feeling, he stopped. He lifted himself off her, breaking their embrace and lay on his back, his breathing heavy and his expression wild, leaving his sister confused and hurt, staring at the ceiling as she panted.

Kaname was ashamed of himself. Ashamed that he lost control, even if it was just for a few moments, he was fighting an internal battle between the part of him that wanted her to be ready, and the part of him that didn't care. That part of him just wanted to take her, regardless of how she felt about it. His mind screamed at him to continue, but eventually, the better part of him won, which left the couple in their current predicament.

"Yuki..I'm sorry." He whispered, risking a glance at her to see that she was staring straight up, tears beginning to pool in her eyes and his stomach tightened. He must have scared her.

"Why did you stop?" Yuki asked, not looking away from the ceiling, and Kaname blinked, shocked.

"Excuse me?" He cleared his throat, attempting to lose the unfamiliar lump there.

She turned to face him, and he was hypnotized by the bright red color in her eyes that seemed to grow brighter each second.

"Why did you stop?" She repeated, hurt lacing her tone. "Do you not..want me?" She choked out the last part, a tear slipping down her cheek and Kaname was instantly filled with remorse as he wiped the teardrop away, his fingers lingering there after the salt water was gone.

"I'm sorry..I thought that." He began, but was interrupted by Yuki.

"That I wasn't ready?" She watched as he nodded, and a quiet sigh escaped her throat. "How long are you intending to treat me like a child, Kaname?"

"I'm not treating you as a child." He said, and she shook her head, her hair falling in her eyes as she did so.

"Then prove it to me." She slid herself closer to him, one hand cupping his cheek as she pressed her lips lightly against his, talking around them. "Stop holding back."

With a offer like that, how could he refuse?

Kaname pressed his body against his sisters much smaller one, a smirk lifting the corners of his lips when he felt her startle as his concealed length poked at her upper leg, letting her know what she was in for and he forgot about his worries from earlier. He rolled them over so he was straddling her waist as he pressed his lips against hers tightly, causing her to gasp and give him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

His fingers stroked her body and he heard her moan when he ran his index finger against the line between her breasts. She bit his lips when he did it again with more pressure. She broke the kiss, turning her head to the side in an attempt to breathe, and his lips followed down her body, her moans filling the room when he kissed certain spots. His lips caressed her chest, as his fingers slithered down to her waist and legs, stopping at the edge of her nightgown, pulling the fabric up as his hands crawled upwards again. A shiver of pleasure ran down Yuki's spine as her brothers hand brushed against her thigh, the tips of his fingers playing with the edge of her underwear, feeling the wetness that seeped through them, and felt himself grow harder as a silent groan passed through him. Kaname slipped one finger inside her underwear, using it to gently rub her and her back arched up from the bed, gasping loudly as her brother touched her most intimate parts. She felt him bite at her breast and knew that he could taste her arousal in her blood as the pressure of his manhood increase against a leg and heard a soft moan slip past his lips.

As soon as his fangs released her, Yuki took Kaname's face in her hands, pulling him up for a passion filled kiss. Her hands, however, did not stay still, instead they made their way to the front of his night shirt, her fingers pulling the buttons out of their holes, slowly showing off his perfectly formed chest and stomach. Leaving the open shirt on his shoulders, Yuki's hands began to search her lovers body, giving it shy little touches and a deep groan passed through the brunette males lips, making her lips vibrate against his and her hands traced each line on his taut stomach. His fingers continued their movement on his sisters lower body, his speed increasing with each moan that passed through her sweet lips.

The final remains of Kaname's restraint slipped away when Yuki's hands went down to the waist band of his pants, slipping under to tease the skin there, his lips suddenly tighter on hers as he shivered. He stopped his actions against Yuki's womanhood, sitting up to remove his shirt from his shoulders, showing off his long muscular arms. He lifted himself off her long enough to pull her nightgown up, exposing her plain white underwear and the bottom of her flat stomach.

Yuki blushed as Kaname stared at her lower body, his lust seemed to radiate off him and he pulled the rest of her dress up, slowly revealing more of her body. She held breathe when he lifted the gown over her breasts, straightening his hands out to brush against the small mounds, her nipples instantly hardening and she released her breath shakily.

Kaname lowered his head to press a kiss against her bare right breast, taking the perked nipple between his lips lightly and heard her moan in response. One finger drew lines down the center of her stomach, and she trembled beneath him, slightly choking on the oxygen she inhaled. She felt the heat rise up again, consuming her thoughts and feelings, leaving nothing but sheer pleasure as a replacement. The internal fire grew and grew, making it difficult to obtain air, her hands clasped at the skin on his bare back, holding onto him as he switched to the other breast, giving it the same sweet torture as the other. He whispered her name, his breath tickling her naked skin and her skin seemed to be alight, pure bliss running through her body as she reached her top. She called out her brothers name, her hands clinging to him tighter as she climaxed, her body shaking and her breath even heavier as she recovered from her first orgasm. She closed her eyes, perfectly content to sleep like she was, dressed only in her underwear with Kaname straddling her.

Her brother, however, seemed to have different ideas and her eyes snapped open as she felt her wrists being pinned above her on the pillow, her insides began to churn again as she caught the way he stared at her. As if he was a Predator and she was his Prey. Her heartbeat sped up as he leaned down to kiss her, softly at first, but with more passion when she leaned into him. Her previous exhaustion disappeared as the kiss continued, his still hard member pressed against her, making her aware of what he wanted. His desire was obvious in the way he kissed her; hungrily, but full of love and adoration.

She pulled on her hands, asking for them to be released, and he complied, allowing her hands to wander down his body, stroking his skin until they reached the top of his pants, pushing them down and feeling him shiver at her hands so close to his manhood. His breathing grew ragged as he helped her by lifting his hips up, allowing her to slip them down easily without breaking the kiss. His length stood erect and ready and he wasted no time pulling her last article of clothing down her legs, dropping the soaked fabric on the floor as he adjusted his position, their bodies perfectly aligned with the other, he gently prodded at her entrance, not yet inside as he stared down at her with emotion filled eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked, hesitant, as if he didn't want to know the answer,

She nodded, a single movement of her head and he gently pushed himself inside her slowly, letting her body accommodate the sudden intrusion. She winced as pain shot through her body and her brother kissed her lips gently, comforting her as he held himself in place, waiting for her to nod before pushing himself deeper inside, and he groaned at her tightness.

The couple stayed still for a few moments, wrapped up in the new sensations that flooded through them. The pain sub-sided, leaving Yuki with an undescribable feeling of bliss as Kaname pulled his hips back, leaving his tip still inside her. He began a slow rhythm, letting her get used to the feeling of him inside her, only speeding up when she began meeting his gentle thrusts, hesitantly at first, but more confidence each time. They both moaned, sharing another kiss as their hips met again and again, each thrust harder then the last. Beads of sweat covered the two bodies as their heated skin brushed against each other. Their movements became more insistent as they reached their peak, the siblings breathing came in shallow gasps as Kaname pushed himself deeper still, reaching hidden parts of her body.

Overwhelmed by the intensity of pleasure that plunged through her at each thrust, Yuki let go, allowing the feeling of ecstasy take over hair, moaning Kaname's name as she orgasmed for the second time that night, her body tightening around her brothers member, her grip on his back loosening.

Feeling her body convulse around him pushed Kaname over the edge, and he let himself release inside her with one more thrust, her name a whisper on his lips as his sweat soaked body collapsed on her. The couples ragged breathing echoed through the room, and he pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes to savour the feeling of being so close to her.

His lips pressed against hers in a chaste kiss, his whisper spoke around his lips as he turned them to the side, facing each other.

"I love you, Yuki."

"I love you, too, Kaname- Onii- Sama." She pressed her head against his chest, using his heart beat as a lullaby to send her off to sleep as his arms encircled around her waist, holding her against him, slipping out of her as he, too fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: My first rated 'M' Fanfic! Finally finished. Thank you too my Fan Fiction friends 'Amphibious Draculina' For the name of the story, and 'KayTester' for her support. Thank you!! And thank you to my other friends, too, for putting up with me. ;)**

**For those of you who read my story 'Blood Ties' you'll know that the scene I had to cut out inspired me to write this, but this has nothing to do with the scene from the story, I just really wanted to write a 'M' fic. **

**So, what did you think of the 'Lemon'? Was it ok? Too out of character? **

**Also, this will just be one single fan-fic, but do you want me to write more 'Lemons' in the future?**

**Thank you for reading, please review and let me know what you think!**

**~Disaster**


End file.
